<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this wasn't foreplay? by fairysylveon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430004">this wasn't foreplay?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairysylveon/pseuds/fairysylveon'>fairysylveon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>??? idk what else to call it, Boot Humping, M/M, Oral Sex, again!, katagawa is a cockslut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairysylveon/pseuds/fairysylveon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys watches him, waiting for Katagawa to push himself back up and rush at Rhys, but... it never happens.</p><p>Instead, while he's watching him warily, Rhys notices an unmistakable tent in Katagawa's pants. “Jesus Christ.” He sounds exasperated, and he pinches the bridge of his nose before turning away. <i>"Really?”</i></p><p> <br/>----</p><p>pwp<br/>a "fight" turns horny</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katagawa Jr./Rhys (Borderlands)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>this wasn't foreplay?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>today I present: more slutty katagawa, this time with 100% more boot humping</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Katagawa is on the floor of Rhys’ office, panting heavily, a trail of blood tracking from his nose and down to his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhys is standing above him, breathing hard as he leans over, bracing his hands on his knees. He lifts his hand to examine his knuckles, then shakes it out with a hiss of pain. “That </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rhys complains, glaring daggers down at Katagawa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katagawa narrows his eyes angrily. “Oh, did it?” He asks with mock sympathy. “How </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible</span>
  </em>
  <span> for you. Not like you just broke my nose or anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's not </span>
  <em>
    <span>broken,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Rhys says, dismissive. “... Probably. Whatever, you deserved it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katagawa huffs as he shifts to sit up, pulling his legs underneath him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhys watches him, waiting for Katagawa to push himself back up and rush at Rhys, but... it never happens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, while he's watching him warily, Rhys notices an unmistakable tent in Katagawa's pants. “Jesus Christ.” He sounds exasperated, and he pinches the bridge of his nose before turning away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Really?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katagawa's grin is wolfish. Predatory. Katagawa is sitting on the floor with a nosebleed, but his expression gives Rhys the feeling that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he's</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one who lost this fight. And maybe he has; maybe this is what Katagawa wanted the whole time. “What? You mean this wasn't foreplay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhys has had </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough </span>
  </em>
  <span>of Katagawa and his goading, and he can't contain the anger and frustration that rises back up in his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>So he slaps</span> <span>him. </span><em><span>Hard.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katagawa hisses in pain, lifting a hand to gingerly touch his stinging cheek. When he recovers from the shock of the impact, he stares back up at Rhys with an infuriatingly smug smirk pulling at his lips.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Ohh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> do that again, baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhys is still </span>
  <em>
    <span>pissed,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he can't help that he takes the bait. Katagawa has this effect on him; Rhys hates it, but Katagawa gets so far under his skin that he can't control himself. He takes a fistful of Katagawa's hair in his hand and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pulls. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><span>And Katagawa </span><em><span>moans.</span></em><span> His eyes flutter shut, and his expression falls slack with pleasure.</span> <span>“Fuck… </span><em><span>Rhys.”</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhys hates to admit it, but it's a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> look for him. The thought of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Katagawa </span>
  </em>
  <span>having any effect on him makes his blood boil, but… </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhys just stands there, staring at him for a moment. He’s still angry, but the heat pooling in his gut gives him pause, and he's not sure if he wants to hurt Katagawa, or make him moan again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then again, it doesn't really seem like he </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>to choose, considering how Katagawa is reacting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Rhys tugs his hair again, harder this time. The noise Katagawa makes is somewhere between a pained shout and a pleasured groan, and Rhys </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. He worries, for a moment, if that's too sadistic. But considering the hell Katagawa has put him through, he figures it's justified. Kind of. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he's horny, and that's all he's focusing on right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katagawa opens his eyes again, and gazes up at Rhys, his pupils blown and his eyes half lidded, with an almost dazed grin on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhys is actually kind of irritated about how good he looks. He gives Katagawa's hair another pull, lighter this time, and says, “Spread your legs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For once, Katagawa does as he's told. He spreads his knees apart and sits back on his heels before looking back to Rhys, a smug smirk pulling at his lips. “What now, buddy? Want me to put on a show?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhys lets go of his hair, and steps further into Katagawa's space. “What I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>is for you to shut up,” he says, before shifting his weight onto one foot, and lifting the other to press his boot against the tent in Katagawa pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The noise Katagawa makes is embarrassingly close to a whine. “O-oh Rhys, you always-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah!--</span>
  </em>
  <span> say the sweetest things,” he says, and Rhys genuinely can't tell if he's joking, or if this is just Katagawa being wildly delusional, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> stop being annoying?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katagawa lets out an indignant huff. “I’m not annoying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhys grinds his boot down against Katagawa's dick. Katagawa groans, and ruts up against the sole of Rhys’ shoe with quick, desperate thrusts.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> annoying. And apparently pathetic, Jesus, look at you,” Rhys says, looking Katagawa over with obvious interest despite the insults.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katagawa</span>
  <em>
    <span> whimpers, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and reaches down to hold Rhys’ foot in place as he grinds against his boot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhys can't help himself; he moans at Katagawa's enthusiasm, and rubs his palm over the bulge in his pants. He can't </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe</span>
  </em>
  <span> he's this hard just from watching Katagawa hump his boot, but god, it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing it for him. “Do you really want me </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad? Enough that just my boot against your dick gets you </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>worked up?” Rhys asks, equal parts taunting and genuine curiosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Katagawa admits easily, shamelessly, as he bucks his hips up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rhys hisses. He won't say it out loud, but Katagawa's desperation for him is </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking hot. Still, the fact that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Katagawa</span>
  </em>
  <span> turned him on like this, the fact that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Katagawa</span>
  </em>
  <span> has his cock throbbing and leaking in his pants fills him with shame. But right now, he can't bring himself to care all that much, not when he's </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> too interested in dragging more noises out of Katagawa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhys curses again, and quickly shoves his pants down to his thighs, wrapping his fingers around his dick and giving himself a few quick strokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katagawa apparently can't help but to stare shamelessly at Rhys’ cock. His gaze is hungry. Desperate, like he'd do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> just to get his mouth on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhys runs his thumb over the head of his cock, and gives Katagawa a smug grin. “You wanna suck me off?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Katagawa says, staring up at him and lifting his hips to rub himself against Rhys’ boot again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Why don't you beg a little, Maliwan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katagawa makes a soft whimpering sound. “Fuck, please let me suck your dick, Rhys. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's not much, but Rhys figures it's enough; he doesn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> have the patience to wait longer anyway, not when his cock is </span>
  <em>
    <span>achingly </span>
  </em>
  <span>hard. “Get over here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhys moves his boot away from Katagawa's crotch, and Katagawa immediately crawls closer. Rhys slides his fingers into Katagawa's hair and tugs, making Katagawa whine desperately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katagawa leans in close, and licks up the side of Rhys’ cock. He looks up at Rhys through his lashes as he presses little kisses to the underside, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>like that. “Mm, put your foot back, Rhys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhys makes a show of acting annoyed, but he gives Katagawa what he wants, and shifts his weight so that he can press his boot back against Katagawa's cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katagawa lets out a pleasured sigh, and bucks up against him as he wraps his lips around the head of Rhys’ dick. Blood smears from his lip onto Rhys’ cock, and he watches Rhys’ face as he takes his entire length into his mouth with one quick motion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhys groans and pulls on his hair, rougher this time, and Katagawa groans around his dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Rhys grinds his foot down against Katagawa's cock, hard enough that it probably hurts, but Katagawa just</span>
  <em>
    <span> moans,</span>
  </em>
  <span> loud and debauched as he pulls his mouth off of Rhys’ cock and throws his head back. His mouth falls open, and he tenses up, his back arching and his eyes squeezing shut as he cries out in pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhys pauses for a moment, listening to Katagawa's heavy panting, before raising an eyebrow. “Did you just--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katagawa gives a jerky nod in response as he tries to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That fast, huh? That's kinda pathetic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katagawa </span>
  <em>
    <span>whines,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and opens his mouth to say something, but Rhys doesn't give him time; he just shoves Katagawa's face back against his crotch impatiently. Katagawa lets out a pleasured little sigh as Rhys’ cock rubs against his cheek, and he looks up at Rhys with half-lidded eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Slutty </span>
  </em>
  <span>is the word that comes to mind as Rhys runs his fingers through Katagawa's hair. He has to admit, it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing it for him, but he's </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> not saying that out loud. Instead, he gives Katagawa's hair another tug, and says, “Hurry up and suck me off, I have better things to be doing right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katagawa's expression tells Rhys that there's probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>he'd like more than that, and Katagawa hums before wrapping his lips back around Rhys’ cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking down at Katagawa, and feeling his dick slide back into the wet heat of his mouth, Rhys thinks maybe he should let Katagawa get his way just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>more often.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>did I write <i>another</i> fic with an overabundance of rhys pulling katagawa's hair?<br/>I did, I'm sorry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>